Love Gone Insanely Opposite
by badboylover24
Summary: Parody of Love Gone Insane/Sequel to The Ponies and Their Guardians. Discord and Razenoid get hit with Twilight and Drago's Golden Arrows and are now in love with Princess Celestia and Arceus. With no chance to cure them or trap them back into stone, can the Ponies and their Guardians hope to help their Princess and Lady? Everything belongs to their respective owners.
1. Pr-Free Once More

**Love Gone Insanely Opposite**

**Summary:** Parody of Love Gone Insane and the first of my and Neo Dragon X's True to Your Heart Special Guardians Edition Series. Twilight and Drago each had just perfected Cupid's love arrow. However, they accidentally hit Discord and Razenoid…and the two of them fall in love with Celestia and Arceus! All characters and shows belong to their respective owners.

**Prologue: Free Once More**

"Careful with it, girls," Twilight said to her friends as they set Discord's statue on the pedestal in the center of the labyrinth. As they were, their guardians were setting Razenoid's statue on the pedestal next to Discord's, careful not to drop it. Also with them are Spike the baby dragon, his guardian Ventus Skyress, Princess Celestia of the Sun, her guardian Lady Arceus of Light, Princess Luna of the Moon, and her guardian/Arceus' sister Lady Giratina of the Dead.

The Wielders of the Elements of Harmony and their guardians have just turned Discord and his guardian Razenoid back into stone and are now hiding them away within the labyrinth so that nopony will find them and free them from their petrified prison again. The labyrinth is a very difficult place to figure out because of its size and puzzles (compliments of the princesses and their guardians), so it sounds like the perfect hiding place.

"I just couldn't believe he broke free before just now," Luna said before turning to her sister. "If I had knowneth sooner, Big Sister, I would have helped."

"Me, too," Giratina concurred with a growl. "That Razenoid has a lot of nerve for separating Arceus and me and worrying me so much about her."

"We know, Luna and Giratina," Celestia said to her solemnly as Arceus placed a comforting forehoof on the ghost-dragon's shoulder to calm her. "But I just couldn't risk letting you fight Discord. You remember what happened when we did the last time, little sister." The blue Alicorn looked down sadly.

"Yes…" she answered quietly. "I remember…" Rarity turned to her with concern.

"Whatever did he do to you, Your Highness?" she asked. "Did he break your wing? Damage your horn?" She then gasped with fear.

"He vandalized your beautiful crown, didn't he?" she cried with anger before sending a death glare to Discord's statue. "Ooh, if he was in breakable stone, I'd be smashing him up real good until—"

"Lady Rarity, calm down," Taylean said, rushing over to his partner's side. "You know that sort of anger will mess up your mane." The Unicorn quickly calmed down at her guardian's words.

"Oh, thank you, Taylean," she sighed, placing her forehoof on her beating heart. "I don't know what I would've done without your concern." Twilight's guardian Drago then turned to Luna.

"What exactly did he do to you, Your Highness?" he asked.

"He was the cause of me becoming Nightmare Moon," Luna answered, also glaring up at the petrified demon. "He used on me the same spell he casted on your partner and her friends."

"By filling yer head wit lies?" asked Applejack.

"Jeez," Wolfurio replied with a glare up at the petrified Draconequus. "Talk about harsh…"

"Yes," the younger princess answered. "I can never forgiveth him for the pain he has put my sister through."

"Oh, Luna," Giratina replied, going up to her partner and hugging her with fond comfort.

"Well, you have no need to worry now, Princess," Rainbow Dash said to her with a proud smile. "He won't be getting out of there again." And the princesses know that by there, she meant Discord's stone prison.

"Same with Razenoid," her guardian Helios said, turning to said demon Bakugan's statue with a confident glare.

"Can we please leave now?" asked Fluttershy, shivering at the sight of the statues. "I don't like the way they're looking at me."

"Ditto," her guardian Boulderon said with a gulp.

"For once, I agree with you, guys," Rainbow answered. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah," cheered Pinkie Pie. "There's a celebration waiting for us!"

"Last one to the buffet line's a Level-One Bakugan!" cheered her guardian Trister. With the help of Unicorn magic and wings, Spike, the two Princesses, the Mane Six, and all of their guardians flew out of the labyrinth and back to the castle.

However, when they were all gone, a circle of dark aura began emitting from where Discord's heart should be, the same going for where Razenoid's heart should be. Cracks then began growing from the aura all across their stone bodies. Pieces of stone began falling off of them like eggshell fragments, revealing their living bodies underneath. They then began falling off of them like boulders in a rockslide. When the miniature rockslides had ceased, Discord Razenoid stood on their pedestal, now living flesh and blood instead of stone. The chaotic demon then pressed his hands into his back and pushed it to crack it with a groan as his evil guardian cracked his stiff neck.

"Aww, jeez!" the Draconequus growled as his spine crackled loudly. "I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow morning."

"You think _you _got aches and pains?" Razenoid replied as his partner then shook the tiny remaining pieces of stone off of his body and stood up straight on the pedestal once more. "I got kinks in places I didn't even know I had, even my wings." He then stretched his wings, and their joints popped from the stretch.

"Well, at least we had those fillies and their guardians fooled," he said to himself with a sly smirk. "True, those blasted Elements of Harmony and Attributes of Power have drained both of us of half of our powers, but that doesn't mean we can't fight Celestia and Arceus."

"And since we weren't turned to stone for the first time on account of those ponies and their guardians foolishly replacing Rainbow Dash and Helios with that little dragon and Skyress," Razenoid added with a smirk, "We're now immune to the Elements and Attributes." They then turned to Castle Celestia with dark look in their eyes.

"We'll have to wait a little longer, though," he added, "regain a bit of strength…hire a few henchmen…then attack when they least expect it."

"Agreed," Razenoid replied with a nod. They then took off into the sky and flew off for the Everfree Forest.

_Celestia…Arceus__…_they thought with growls. _We'll be coming back for you _and _your little Ponies of Harmony and their Guardians of Power!_


	2. Perfect Golden Arrows

**Ch.1: The Perfect Golden Arrows**

It has been about three months since Discord and Razenoid's defeats. Inside Ponyville Library/Twilight Sparkle and Drago's home, the violet Unicorn and Pyrus Dragonoid were working on a project involving two old arrows they had found. They've cleaned them up, of course, should it have any germs that would cause any illnesses.

"Now, let's see…" Twilight said, looking into the old tome where they found the spell for the arrow. "Add one cup of dried rose petals…stir until mixture has turned red." Using the magic of her horn, Twilight poured said cup of dried rose petals into the bowl of glittering white liquid. She then stirred the mixture with a wooden spoon and watched it until it began glowing a passionate red.

"Hey! Like my scales!" Drago chuckled in amusement as he used his fire magic to heat the bottom of the bowl of glittering black liquid, before pouring a cup of Pyrus Flowers he had gathered from the Everfree Forest. He then stirred his mixture with his bare claws, since thick, element resistant scales protected them.

"Oh Drago... quit being annoying!" Twilight snapped before turning back to her mixture. "Ah, there we go." She then removed the spoon before looking into the book again. "Now we just need to lay the arrows into the mixture…let them sit until arrows starts glowing." She then took her arrow and slowly laid it into the mixture until it was completely underneath the surface. Drago placed the pot of liquid next to his partner's, before levitating his own arrow with his magic and slowly and carefully placing it into the pot.

"I just hope we got the mixtures right," Twilight said to her guardian as she watched the arrow. "I'm running low on starpiece dust." Drago shook his head and sighed.

"This is a discovery of the century if we get it right, Twi! Who knows what Canterlot scientists will give us for our deeds!" Twilight sighed as she lifted a broom off the left shelf, and promptly whacked Drago over the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for Twi?" the Pyrus Dragonoid grumbled, rubbing the back of his sore head. She only ignored him before turning back to their projects. She knows she could've asked Spike, Skyress, or Owliscious for help, but Rarity and Taylean are borrowing the little dragon and sky Phoenix because they're running low on rubies, emeralds, and sapphires, and said owl is at Fluttershy's for a check-up. The violet Unicorn knows that if she and Drago messes up the mixture for this spell, they will have to go out for more starpiece dust and leave a note for their two assistants should they get back before they do

Drago sighed. He would have helped Twilight, but he was too busy managing his own mixture.

Twilight perked up with a smile when she saw her arrow emit a glow within the liquid. It worked perfectly. Drago gave an enormous grin, his emerald eyes widening as he saw his arrow glow brightly within the fluids. They worked. With the magic of the Perfect Core fragment within his chest diamond and with the magic of her horn, Drago and Twilight carefully lifted the arrows out of the liquids and saw that they're now made out of pure gold.

"We did it!" she cheered, marveling at her and her guardian's work. "We've perfected it!" As she was celebrating her success, with Drago blasting a wide beam of red fire into the air as a celebration, Rarity, Taylean, Skyress, and Spike came in with a wagon full of red, green and blue jewels.

"What, exactly, did you perfect, darlings?" Rarity asked before seeing the golden arrows. Her eyes sparkled at them as Taylean gave a low whistle. "Oh, my! Such wonderful crafts-mare-ship you have done, dears!"

"I agree," Taylean concurred. "If you need a few jewels to make them more dazzling, we have some extra rubies and emeralds we could lend you." Twilight chuckled in reply as Drago chuckled lightly at his Ventus Guardian friend.

"Thanks, Rarity and Taylean," Twilight said to the beautiful Unicorn and the elegant Ventus Ninja, "but these arrows aren't just any form of crafts-mare-ship."

"Yeah," Drago stated. "They are perfect magical replicas of the Golden Arrows of Eros." Spike and Skyress each arched a confused eyebrow simultaneously.

"Who?"

"You know, Spike and Skyress," Rarity answered. "Cupid. He shoots these fine arrows at mortals to get them to fall in love with the first mortal they see."

"Indeed." Taylean said, winking at his Unicorn partner. Hearing this, Spike and Skyress perked up like an ideal light bulb just flashed on above their heads.

"Spike, Skyress, don't get any ideas!" Twilight and Drago warned them. The light bulb shattered as their faces fell.

"Rats…" They grumbled. Rarity became confused, obviously not knowing about his late plan. Taylean too since he's unaware of Skyress's late plan as well.

"What?" Rarity asked. "What were they thinking?" Spike's and Skyress's faces flushed up like crazy, too nervous to tell the violet-maned Unicorn and her Ventus Ninja guardian their feelings for them.

"Uh, nothing," they quickly said. "Just a few, uh…pairings. Yeah."

"Why, Spike and Skyress," Rarity replied with a smile. "We have no idea you too are romantics."

"And I thought you were adorable before, you cuties, you," Taylean chuckled lightly. Spike let out a lovestruck sigh as Rarity rubbed her nose into his for an Eskimo kiss. Skyress blushed furiously and smiled as Taylean wrapped her in a warm hug. Twilight and Drago simply rolled their eyes and sighed in reply.

"Anyway," Twilight said to the four of them as she puts her arrow into one of her saddle packs, "I'm thinking about giving this to Princess Celestia. Maybe she could put it on display at a museum or something. You know, to give anypony who visits it an idea on what Eros' Love Arrow looks like."

"The same with me," Drago said to his partner and their friends as he placed his arrow into the Perfect Core fragment in his chest diamond for safekeeping. "I'm thinking of giving it to Lady Arceus. Maybe she could save it. I mean, it is an immensely rare relic that many guardians and ponies will literally _kill_ for..."

"That sounds like great ide—BURP!" Spike was suddenly cut off when he belched out a scroll from the High Princess herself. Skyress turned to her partner with a look of distress on her face before her face screwed up and she belched out a scroll from the Lady of Light herself.

"Goodness!" Rarity said as Twilight and Drago picked up the scrolls and started reading them.

"I wish there is a better way for you to deliver the Princess' and the Lady's letters to Twilight and Drago, Lady Skyress," Taylean said as he held the Phoenix's wing. "Last I heard, you've been belching so much of their friendship reports, you've ended up with upset stomachs."

"Please don't remind me..." The little Sky Phoenix groaned, clutching her stomach with her wings.

"Yeah, we feel sick just thinking about it," Spike groaned, clutching his own stomach. They stood up straight when Twilight and Drago spoke up, sounding very much alarmed and worried.

"Taylean! Skyress! Spike! Rarity!" Twilight cried, using her magic to put her pack on her back. "We have to get the guys and girls!"

"Yeah, the princesses and Ladies are calling us to Canterlot urgently!" Drago explained, using his magic to pull the Flare Blade's sheath from the wall and strap it to his side while strapping the Flame Shield to his back.

"What happened?" asked the shocked Spike.

"We know you're not gonna believe this but…" the bright violet Unicorn with fear before Drago answered for her.

"Discord and Razenoid are back!"


	3. PoniesGuardiansVsChaoticEvilTrios

**Ch.2: Ponies of Harmony and Guardians of Power Vs. Chaotic Trio and Evil Trio**

A short while later, Spike, Skyress, the Mane Six, and the Circle of Guardians have reached Canterlot only to be in shock at what they saw. The city looked like Ponyville when it fell under the influence of Discord. Houses were floating upside down. Cotton candy clouds were chasing screaming Ponies and raining chocolate milk on them. And buffalos dressed in tutus were dancing across the roads. Guardians from New Vestroia were struggling against the chaotic forces. Some of them drew weapons and engaged the dancing buffalo. Others tackled the clouds, attempting to rip them apart. The dancing buffalo kicked several of the fighting guardians aside.

"Looks like y'all weren't kiddin'," Applejack said to Twilight with sad eyes. "That darn varmint's back." Twilight can tell that Applejack's upset from when Discord made her tell lies by lying to her about the group splitting up. She can only hope as well that Discord won't cast his dark influence upon them again.

"Razenoid won't get away with this," Wolfurio growled to Drago, "because I will kill him." He then whirled his lance and shield around himself. Drago could tell that he was enraged at Razenoid for taking away his Haos Attribute and replacing it with its polar opposite, the Darkus Attribute.

"I hope the Princesses and the Ladies are alright," Spike said with a lump in his throat, a sign that he is scared for the two Alicorn rulers and the Twin God Rulers.

"Me, too," Skyress concurred, her voice quaking with fear

The group jumped with cries of fear when they heard an explosion. They then turned to see dark smoke billowing from behind the castle where the courtyard should be. The Ponies and their Guardians' hearts were filled with fear as they saw Princess Celestia and Discord fly out of the smoke and have an aerial battle. They also saw Lady Arceus and Lord Razenoid having a massive clash in the air, colliding with sonic booms and slashing with claws and swords.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight screamed. She then fell silent as she heard her mentor's voice speak to her in her head.

"Lady Arceus!" Drago roared. He then fell silent as well as he heard his mentor's voice speak in his head.

_Twilight! Thank goodness you've made it! Arceus and I need your help!_ Twilight is certain that this is from a telepathy spell that the princess had taught her before.

_Drago! Thank the Gods you and your friends made it! Celestia and I need your help and the Ponies'! _Drago was certain that this was from a telepathy spell that the lady had taught him before.

_What has happened? _she asked through the spell. _How is it possible that Discord and Razenoid broke free again?_

_I am unsure, _Celestia answered, _but we will discuss it later. Right now, you need to head for Canterlot Tower where the Elements of Harmony are. Luna has gone there to retrieve them for you, but Discord has sent two new minions after her. Please help my sister._

_We will, Princess._

_The same with me, my student_, Arceus said to Drago._ My sister Lady Giratina has gone to help Princess Luna and retrieve the Attributes of Power. She is detained by two new minions that Razenoid has sent after her. Defend her, and defeat Razenoid!_

_Yes, my Lady. _After Drago and Twilight broke free from the telepathic links, they saw that their friends were staring them in wonder.

"Twilight, what happened?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Yeah," Helios added. "Your eyes just went completely blank and started glowing white all of a sudden."

"The princess and Lady Arceus were talking to Drago and me through a telepathy spell," Twilight answered. "They said that Princess Luna and Lady Giratina went to Canterlot Tower to get the Elements of Harmony and that Discord and Razenoid had sent four of their new minions after them. We have to go help them."

"But what about Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus?" asked Fluttershy.

"They wants us to help their sisters first," Drago answered. "We can't beat Discord and Razenoid without the Elements."

"I am with Twilight," Rarity concurred. "I simply cannot forgive that cursed demon for making me believe that boulder was a large diamond."

"Same here, milady," Taylean concurred with a scowl.

"C'mon, team!" Twilight cried. "Let's go! TO THE CASTLE!" She then galloped for the castle with Spike and her pack on her back and her friends and their guardians following her.

They had to overcome the chaotic obstacles thrown their way on their run to the palace. Rainbow Dash had to kick back the clouds chasing them. Helios extended his weapons and blasted aside the claw-covered clouds lunging at them. Drago and Taylean used their Pyrus and Ventus powers to sweep aside the dancing buffalo. Twilight and Rarity used their magic to get the dancing buffalo to move aside. And Applejack had to buck back the self-moving wagons chasing after them with a fang-filled mouth chomping at them like a flytrap. Wolfurio used his lance and shield to sweep and cut the wagons into pieces. Soon, they have reached the palace and headed down the hall to the chamber protecting the Elements of Harmony and the Attributes of Power.

Upon reaching the end of the hall, Spike, the Mane Six, and their guardians were met with a surprise. A very tired Princess Luna was standing in front of the doors to the tower, her horn glowing with powerful magic as she was trying to protect said entrance from two monster the Ponies believe to be Discord's two minions. Her equally exhausted guardian Lady Giratina was struggling with Razenoid's two new minions that prevented her from going to Luna's aid.

Both monsters facing Luna are snakes. One snake has an extremely long, green body with red spots going down his back in a single row. His eyes are golden yellow, and he has a pair of forest green eagle wings on his back for arms/flight. On his left wing was a purple DNA strand symbol.

His companion, a yellow snake, has a shorter body, probably five feet from nose to tail. He has pale yellow eyes and golden sunshine wings. What also makes him different from his green partner is that he has on a red cape held around his neck by an oval ruby clasp and a red cap with a white plume on his head. And on his right wing was a violet cannon symbol

The green snake's guardian is a genetic purple cat-like weapon of destruction known as Mewtwo, who has an eye symbol emitting colorful spirals on his left hand. And the yellow snake's guardian is a slick, purple mechanical insect Pokemon named Genesect, bearing a red fencing sword emblem on his right arm.

Both Pokemon were preventing Lady Giratina from going to her partner's aid. Giratina was fighting them furiously, blasting Shadow Balls at Mewtwo and Overheats at Genesect, but the two were more then a match for her, dodging her attacks with ease and blasting back with Psystrike and Ice Beam respectively.

"Face it, princesss," the green snake hissed at Luna with a sneering grin. "You and your guardian cannot hold usss back forever." Princess Luna smiled as she looked behind the two snakes.

"Perhaps not," she replied, "but I know a student of my sister and some friends of hers along with their guardians who has the strength to fighteth thee off!" Confused, the snakes turned to look behind them…only to have Rainbow Dash buck the green snake in the face and Twilight hit the yellow snake with a magical blast. Mewtwo and Genesect looked back as well...just to have Helios slam a powerful punch into Mewtwo's face and Drago slashing Genesect with a powerful slice of the Flare Blade. The two dark guardians slammed through a nearby wall, entering the courtyard. Their two snake partners then flew back from the force and crashed into one of the stain-glass windows to fall into the courtyard outside.

The Ponies and their guardians then rushed over to Princess Luna and Lady Giratina and as they collapsed to the floor. Fluttershy was the first to reach Luna, and Boulderon rushed to catch Giratina as she keeled over.

"Princess Luna," Fluttershy cried as she helped the midnight blue Alicorn up to her feet and held her up. "Are you alright?"

"Are you alright, Lady Giratina?" Boulderon asked the ghost-dragon as she returned to her Altered Form.

"Yes," Luna answered with a weak smile. "We're just exhausted from using too much of our powers to protecteth the Elements for thee." She then walked over to the doors slowly while leaning into the yellow Pegasus' side and used her horn to open the doors. Apparently, Celestia had taught the spell to her in case something like this disaster happens. The doors open to reveal the chest holding the Elements of Harmony. Giratina got up and used her dark powers to open the gates protecting the Attributes of Power.

"I only hope that Discord and Razenoid have not stolen them again," the Lady of the Dead said as she opened the box. She and her partner sighed with relief to find the five necklaces and crown still inside their one box and the five medallions and crown still inside the other box.

"Thank goodness," Giratina said before they used their magic to give the Elements to the six Ponies and the Attributes to their guardians. Fluttershy and Rarity then gently helped her lie down on the carpet as Boulderon and Taylean did the same for the exhausted Giratina. Twilight then turned to Spike.

"Spike," she said to him, "you and Skyress stay here with Princess Luna and Lady Giratina."

"Got it," he said before leaping off of her back and walking up to the Alicorn's side. Drago released Skyress, who fluttered and landed on Giratina's shoulder.

"But our sisters," Luna protested as she tried to get up again. "They are in trouble; we have to help them." Spike then pushed her back down gently as Twilight explained to her why she shouldn't.

"I'm sorry, Princess Luna, but you and Lady Giratina are too weak from your fight with Discord and Razenoid's henchmen to help us even more. You need to rest so that you regain your strength." The younger Alicorn was about to protest when Giratina curled around her, shielding her from further harm with her own body before turning to Drago.

"I'll remain here, Titanium Dragonoid, but please help my sister. I am not sure how much longer she can battle Razenoid. In the meantime, Luna, I heal and protect you alongside Spike and Skyress." Her body then started glowing with dark magic as she prepared for any further onslaughts and to heal her partner of any injuries. Luna hesitantly complied before turning to Twilight.

"Very well, Twilight Sparkle," she said, "but please helpeth my sister. I am not sure how much longer she can fight Discord."

"Don't you worry, Sugar Cube," Applejack said to her. "We'll stop that varmint Discord before you can say 'Whoa, Nelly'."

"Whatever _that _means," Wolfurio concurred with a shrug. The six Ponies and their guardians then ran out to the courtyard, leaving Luna curled up in Giratina's coils alone with Spike and Skyress.

Meanwhile in said courtyard, Discord had summoned a whole fleet of cotton candy clouds to hold Celestia back. He needed to delay her so that he can scold his henchmen, who have fallen into some rosebushes below the shattered window. Razenoid had summoned a fleet of Reapers to hold Lady Arceus back to delay her. He too wanted to scold his henchmen, who were punched and slashed with such force they flew through a thick brick wall before crashing a few feet away from their respective partners. Arceus blasted the clouds with Perfect energy, vaporizing them, then turned her wrath on the Reapers.

"Kaa! Hiss! What the hay's the matter with you two?" Discord yelled as the two snakes made their way out of the thorns stabbing into their coils and wings. "I gave you wings for a reason. Ugh, I can't believe you've let Luna show you up also!"

"Mewtwo! Genesect! What in evil's name is wrong with you?" Razenoid demanded as two made their way out of the new crater and brushed the dirt off of their armor and skin. "I gave you those dark powers for a reason. Ugh, I can't believe you let Giratina embarrass you like that!"

The yellow snake referred to as Hiss looked up at the Draconequus with a protesting expression as Genesect looked up at the Demon Bakugan with protest as well.

"It wasss not the Moon Princesss, Massster Dissscord," Hiss explained. "We had her exhausssted before a violet Unicorn hit me with a blassst from her horn!"

"And sssome blue Pegasssusss with a rainbow mane and tail had the nerve to kick me in the nossse," grumbled the green python named Kaa as he rubbed his sore nose.

"The same with us, Lord Razenoid!" Genesect complained, rubbing the spot on his back where the fire covered blade connected. "A Pyrus Dragonoid slashed me with a fiery blade!"

"And some Darkus Dragonoid smashed me in the face with a punch," Mewtwo growled, rubbing his sore nose. Discord and Razenoid blinked in reply before turning to each other.

"So," Discord said with an evil grin, "the little teacher's pet and her friends are now here too, huh?

"That should make our revenge twice as satisfying," Razenoid concurred with a dark chuckle.

"MASSSTER, BEHIND YOU!" Kaa cried. The chaotic trio quickly moved out of the way in time to avoid a colorful blast from Princess Celestia's horn and the evil trio flew out of the way of Arceus' Infinity Spear thrown at them. The Lady of Light then called back her lance, and it flew into her hoof.

"I will never let you harm Twilight or her friends again, Discord!" she cried, her horn glowing with the colors of the rainbow.

"And I will never let you harm Drago, his friends, or the ponies ever again, Razenoid!" she screamed, whirling the multicolored glowing lance around her head. With lightning speed that would make Rainbow Dash green with envy, the demon flew forward and tackled the Alicorn, pinning her to the ground on her back.

"Don't you worry, Celestia," he said to her lowly as she struggled under his strong grip. "I'll take care of you first so you won't witness your little Ponies' demise." As he was telling her this, Twilight, Drago, and their friends have just entered the courtyard to find the Draconequus on top of their princess and Arceus fighting Razenoid.

The Lady of Light aimed a Judgement at Razenoid. He ducked beneath it and tackled Arceus, knocking the Alpha Pokemon onto her back.

"And I'll make sure that you're done with sure before your little guardians' end arrive." Arceus struggled, landing powerful blows to his face and stomach, but he hardened himself and handled the punches.

"Release me you fiend! TIA!" The lady screamed. Ironing her muscles, Arceus grabbed Razenoid around the throat with a strong magical grip. Ripping him off her, she slammed him into the ground several times before spinning the Infinity Spear and spearing him through the stomach with the blade.

"ARRRGGH!" Razenoid screeched as his body slowly glowed black and crumpled into bits. Turning around, Arceus lunged forward her magical aura and gripped Discord all around his body before levitating him into the air. Flinging him into the ground, she bound his arms, legs, and throat with magical bonds before advancing upon the helpless Draconequus, the Infinity Spear glowing in her grip.

"You come near my Tia again, and I will make you beg for death! Is that clear Spirit of Disharmony?" Arceus demanded, her golden wheel glowing furiously around her waist. Discord simply chuckled before a pair of giant black claws grabbed her from behind. Spinning around, she saw Razenoid gripping her.

"What? I thought I vaporized you!" Razenoid cackled evilly.

"That was a clone, foolish Lady! Now, you shall face your demise!" With that, he opened his enormous fangs and lunged at Arceus's throat. She grabbed his head with her hooves and struggled to keep him from reaching her neck.

"Celestia!" She screamed. Celestia could not react as she was pinned down again by Discord. All she could do now was watch with shock and horror as the Evil Lord's fangs reached forward to rip out her guardian's throat.

"Get off of her!" Twilight yelled, galloping towards the two with both her horn and the Element of Magic glowing atop of her head.

"Same with you, Evil Lord! Get away from our Lady!" Drago roared as he followed suit, whirling the Flare Blade and Flame Shield within his claws.

"Do _not_ even try it, little filly!" Hiss yelled, dashing towards her.

"Nor you, small Dragonoid!" Genesect roared, lunging towards Drago.

"Twilight, look out!" Rarity cried.

"Drago, beside you!" Taylean warned.

Seeing the yellow serpent charging towards her, the violet Unicorn quickly spun around with great force and struck Hiss with one saddle pack. And upon seeing the robotic Pokemon charging towards him, Drago leapt to the side and smashed Genesect in the face with the Flare Blade's hilt, before finishing with a shield smash, blasting the Paleozoic Pokemon into the side of the castle.

But as those attacks happened, Twilight's other saddle pack was catapulted in Discord and Celestia's direction, launching out something Twilight had completely forgotten about due to the crisis…her Golden Love Arrow! And out of the hilt of Drago's Flare Blade came his Golden Love Arrow, also forgotten until it was headed right towards Razenoid and Arceus!


	4. Makeout Mayhem

**Ch.3: Make-Out Mayhem**

The six little Ponies, the two snakes, and their guardians watched in horror as one Golden Arrow flew towards Discord and Celestia and the other towards Arceus and Razenoid, both as if someone shot them out of a bow.

"DISCORD! RAZENOID! LOOK OUT!" Kaa and Mewtwo cried simultaneously.

Hearing his henchman, Discord looked up to find out what he's yelling about…only to have the Arrow strike him right in the heart! Razenoid also looked away from Arceus at the sound of his henchman's cry…and the other Arrow struck right through his armor and into his heart, causing him to let go of Arceus.

"Ow!"

"Augh!"

The two of them then looked down to see the Arrows vanish in puffs of golden dust and red hearts with turtledove wings.

"What the—" Discord was suddenly cut off when Celestia pushed him off of her and stood on him with her front hooves on his chest.

"What in the name of—" Razenoid was also cut off when Arceus slammed her front hooves into his chest to pin him against the wall of the castle.

"I have you now, Discord!" Celestia said to him bravely as he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"As do I, Razenoid!" Arceus yelled firmly as the Chaos Master's guardian opened his eyes to look at her.

That's when Celestia noticed something wrong. She felt Discord's heart beating faster underneath her hooves. She heard him let out a gasp of surprise. And she saw red hearts…red hearts replacing the red pupils of his eyes.

"You most certainly do, Tia, baby," he said with a flirting tone. She was so much in shock at this new reaction that Celestia didn't have time to react to his teleporting from under her to beside her.

"Discord, what—" she started before the demon pulled her into his chest in a firm but gentle embrace and started kissing her. Think of it as Pepe le Pew kissing a frightened Penelope Pussycat squirming in his arms; just replace Pepe with Discord and Penelope with Celestia.

Hearing what was going on, Arceus turned to see her partner getting romantically smothered by Discord. As she did, Razenoid's eyes glowed at the sight of her without her realizing it.

"Discord, what are you doing to—WHOA!" She was cut off when Razenoid grabbed her and spun them around so that she's now pressed against the castle wall. She then looked up at him, afraid she was going to finish her off.

When she did however, she didn't see hostility. Instead, he was looking at her with a look he has never shown before. He was looking at her like a dashing knight would look at his lady fair. She can even felt him smile at her through that suddenly flirty look in his eyes.

"Don't worry about them, Arcy," he purred as he gently brushed the back of his claws against her cheek. "Just focus on _us_…" The Lady of Light was about to ask the Lord of Evil what he was doing when he did something that startled her greatly. He started to nuzzle into her long neck, purring like a tiger as he also started to stroke her sides gently, his claws tickling her lightly. Poor Arceus started blushing like crazy while the Ponies, the snakes, and their guardians watched with shock.

"What the-!" Twilight and Drago gasped as Rarity fainted and the surprised Applejack and Taylean quickly caught her. Fluttershy then tried to revive her by fanning her with her wing while gasping "Oh, my goodness!" rapidly, and Wolfurio patted the Unicorn's manicured forehoof gently. Boulderon would've helped, but he was in too much shock from what he saw.

"Aww," Pinkie Pie cooed. "Isn't that cute? They're kissing!"

"Cute?" snapped a grossed out Rainbow Dash. "I'm practically wanting to _puke_ here!"

"Awk-waaard…" Trister sang to Helios, who only covered his mouth with a belch.

"Aw, man," he groaned. "I just threw up in my mouth…Ugh, I _knew _I shouldn't have had all those flapjacks for breakfast…"

"Should we consssider thisss romantic or awkward?" Kaa then asked Hiss, shocked at what he's witnessing.

"In all honesssty," his companion answered, "I do not even know anymore."

"What in the world has gotten into those two?" Mewtwo asked the surprised Genesect in shock. "They were fighting Celestia and Arceus before, but now…they're acting romantic! What is going _on _here?!"

"I don't know," Genesect answered, a spark flying from his eye when it twitched. "All this…it just…doesn't compute! I think I'm going to crash…" Hiss quickly rushed over to his guardian's side.

"Easssy there, my friend," he said to him, patting his arm with his wing. "Don't let your circuitsss go critical."

"Discord, what are you doing?" Celestia cried, her face turning fuchsia red from his kissing her and running his eagle talons through her gorgeous hair. "Stop this now!"

"Ooh, playing hard to get?" he purred with a smirk. "Me likey. You little flirt, you." He then planted ticklish kisses on where Celestia's head meets her swan-like neck.

"N-No…" Celestia moaned, actually enjoying him kissing her there. "Discord, st-stop…Mmm…" She couldn't even fight back as he then started nibbling on her ear.

"If you like, Celestia," he whispered into it softly, "we can find a nice quiet spot to play '7 Minutes in Heaven'." Arceus wanted to help her partner, but she was having her own troubles with the lovestruck Razenoid.

"Razenoid, what has gotten into you?!" she demanded, looking down at the Bakugan nuzzling into her neck. "Stop this at once!" He then brought his head up to her head's level slowly.

"As you wish, my lady fair," he replied. "I wanted to get to the best part anyway." Before the Alpha Pokemon could react, the spider-dragon demon pressed his lips into hers for a kiss. Arceus was in so much shock at this that she couldn't even punch him to get him off of her. But Rainbow and Helios took care of that.

"Knock! It! OFF!" Rainbow then flew straight into Discord and kicked him right in the muzzle to free the princess, who quickly steadied herself despite her dazed state.

"Lips off, ya sicko!" Helios roared, hitting Razenoid with his Bolting Breaker away to free Arceus, who fell into Drago's arms before the Dragonoid flew her over to Celestia's side.

"Princess Celestia! Lady Arceus, are you alright?" Twilight cried, rushing over to her mentor and her guardian.

"Yes," Celestia answered as she and Arceus started to recuperate. "We will be fine." Then she, Twilight, and the other Ponies then turned to Discord, who was stunned from the kick and is now being helped up by his henchmen. Arceus, after gathering up her senses again, turned to Razenoid, as did Drago and the other guardians, to see Mewtwo and Genesect help the Evil Lord up.

"Hey, do you mind?" the Draconequus snapped at Rainbow while holding his nose. "I was making out with the mare of my dreams!"

"Who dares defy my chance with my Lady of Light?" Razenoid roared, a healing crack clearly visible on his face.

"Keep away from the princess, Discord!" Twilight ordered, her Element of Magic glowing with pure energy.

"And you stay away from Lady Arceus, Razenoid!" Drago demanded, his Pyrus Attribute glowing with power as well. They and her friends then began shooting at the two evil trios with colorful energy/magic in the forms of their Elements and Attributes originating from their necklaces, medallions, tiara, and crown.

"Uh, bosss," Kaa said to Discord as he dodged Rainbow's energy. "I think it'sss bessst that we get out of here."

"I agree with Kaa, Master Razenoid," Mewtwo stated as he dodged Boulderon's energy. "If not, we're in serious trouble." Reluctantly, Discord and Razenoid nodded in answer before taking off to the skies, followed by their henchmen.

"You and your friends may have won this round, Twilight Sparkle and Drago," Razenoid growled at the Bearer of Magic, "but mark my words…we will be back for our princess and lady!" He and Discord then turned to Celestia and Arceus before giving them flirty wink.

"But in the meantime, Tia," Discord purred, "here's a little something for you Arceus to dream on." He and Razenoid then blew them kisses. Discord's took on the form of a pair of red lips with white wings, and Razenoid's took on the form of a pair of red lips with black batwings. The lips then flew over to Celestia and Arceus with great speed before planting themselves into their lips for kisses. When they vanished in a puff of smoke, Arceus and Celestia's faces were flushed up with surprise.

"Why, you—" Rainbow growled, turning to the Master of Chaos and his guardian angrily.

"You'll pay for that!" Helios roared before he and his partner dashed forth to attack them. However, the demon snapped his eagle talons to teleport himself, Razenoid, and their henchmen out of the courtyard, so the rainbow Pegasus and Darkus Bakugan missed.

"Darn it!" Rainbow yelled, sliding to a halt in the air.

"They got away from us before we could encase them in stone again!" growled Helios, flying to her side.

"I'm afraid that's the least of our problems, Rainbow," Rarity sighed before Taylean turn to Twilight and Drago.

"My friends," he said with concern, "how could we have forgotten about the Arrow!" Applejack turned to the two Unicorns and their guardians. Like Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, the Princesses, and their guardians, they were unaware of the Golden Arrows because they were not at Twilight's Library when she and Drago created them. As a result, the Bearer of Honesty was very much confused as were the rest of them.

"Wait a sec," she asked with an arched eyebrow. "Yer sayin' that there arrow that hit Discord 'n' Razenoid 'n' vanished was what made them act like that?"

"What in the name of Vestroia were they anyway?"

"I think it would be best that Twilight and Drago explains after we are inside the castle," Princess Celestia stated, a bit of blush still on her beautiful face.

"I agree with Celestia," Arceus said, despite the blush on her face as well. "Knowing Luna and Giratina, they must be worried about us." Agreeing with the Princess and the Lady of Light, all seven Ponies and all seven guardians went back into the castle to join Princess Luna, Lady Giratina, Spike, and Skyress.


	5. Cure Situation

**Ch.4: Situation About a Cure**

A short while later, in Princess Celestia's room, Twilight, Drago, Rarity, Taylean, Skyress, and Spike told their friends, the Princesses and the Ladies about the Golden Arrows of Eros that Twilight and Drago had perfected and planned to give to the Princess and Lady before they hit Discord and Razenoid. When they were done with their story, their audience was in shock.

"Whoa, Nelly…" Applejack said in awe. "I sure didn't see _that_ one comin'."

"Guardian's sakes..." Wolfurio managed to whisper, his massive energy lance and mirrored shield falling to the ground from his limp fingers.

"Yes," Fluttershy concurred, "it certainly is…unexpected." Boulderon sighed, rolling his enormous shoulders as his Subterra Attribute glowed softly with energy. "This does not bode well..." the Subterra Golem whispered.

"Oh, wow!" Pinkie Pie cried, being her usual too-much-caffeine self. "An arrow that makes others fall in love. That is so neat!"

"I agree," Trister concurred with a grin. "I bet it would be wondrously handy in the matchmaking business."

"Uh, Pinkie, Trister," Rainbow said matter-of-factly, "in case you forgot…OUR BIGGEST ENEMIES ARE NOW IN LOVE WITH THE PRINCESS AND THE LADY!"

"Yeah, get it through your sugar-crazy brains, you two!" Helios growled fighting the urge to smack Trister upside the head. Princess Luna sighed sadly as she sunk into her star-patterned cushions. Lady Giratina looked down sadly as she sunk next to her, hoping to give her partner as much comfort as she needs.

"As if Discord turning me into Nightmare Moon was not bad enough," she fretted out loud. "Now both he _and _Razenoid are immune to becoming stone again by the Elements of Harmony and the Attributes of Power and is threatening to taketh away Celestia and Arceus like they are each Prince Charming or something." Seeing how upset her younger sister is, Celestia lied down beside her and wrapped a comforting wing around Luna's shoulders. Giratina then wrapped a wing around both of them as Arceus huddled underneath her other wing.

"Do not worry, little sister," she assured her softly. "I am not going anywhere. I promise."

"Celestia's right," Arceus assured her. "And I'm still going to remain here as is the duty of a guardian

"Sister, Arceus, how could thou sayeth that?" Luna cried, looking up at them with tears forming in her teal eyes. "Now that Discord and Razenoid are obsessed with thee, they probably plan to kidnap thee and find some way to make thee marry them! And if thou does, Discord will rule over Equestria once more, and…Oh, I do not even wisheth to think about it!" She then buried her face into Celestia's neck and sobbed.

"I hate to agree with Luna, but…" Giratina started as tears started to form in her eyes. "Now that Razenoid has fallen so deeply in love with my sister, what are we to do? He shall stop at nothing to take Arceus away!" She then started to sob quietly, causing Arceus to hug her larger sister and soothingly stroke her head.

"Shh...Giratina, it will be alright..."

"Shhh…" Celestia said to her soothingly. "Now, now, Luna…it will be alright…Shhh…" Giratina tightened her wing around Luna and Celestia, tears falling from her own crimson eyes and wishing to for them to stop for Arceus' sake. Twilight and Drago, nervous about how the High Princess and Lady of Light feel about the whole Golden Arrow scenario, approached them slowly.

"Princess Celestia," she said to her with a lump in her throat, "I'm am so sorry about getting you involved in all of this. If I had just remembered the Arrows, I would have left them with Spike and Skyress so that mine wouldn't hit Discord. Oh, this is all my fault!" Celestia simply looked up at her with a comforting smile.

"No, it is all my fault," Drago interrupted. "If my curiosity didn't get the best of me, then...then...my arrow wouldn't have hit Razenoid...It was my fault, since I was curious about those arrows..." He hen shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. Celestia and Arceus gave them comforting smiles as the Lady of Light got up and held her student in a hug. "Now, now, Drago... it wasn't your fault..."

"And you should not be so hard on yourself either, my faithful student," Celestia said to Twilight comfortingly. "You and Drago were just so focused on the disaster and our safety. Anyone who would have known about the Arrows would have forgotten about it tucked away in your pack and sword for mine and Arceus' sake."

"Speaking of the Arrows," Rarity asked Twilight, "does the book you've found the spell in say anything about a cure, darling?"

"Indeed," Taylean concurred to Drago. "The book _must _have something about a cure." Twilight then thought about it.

"I think so," she answered. "Drago and I never got to that part because I was more focused on creating the Arrow. Besides, I've a feeling that it can't be anything pretty."

"Plus, that book is pretty old," Drago state. "Either way, it will be something horrible..."

"I agree," Rarity said after a bit of thought. "If the Golden Love Arrow is beautiful, then its opposite has to be hideous." Taylean shuddered slightly at the thought of what the Love Arrow's opposite would look like.

"Maybe, Sugar Cube," Applejack replied, "but what have we got to lose?" Wolfurio nodded.

"I have to agree with Applejack," Fluttershy stated. "Unless we cure Discord, he might do something drastic like Princess Luna said." Boulderon shook his head and sighed.

"And I still don't like the idea of this... whole Lord of Evil falling in love with Lady of Light thing guys," he stated. "It's just so...weird..."

"HOLD IT!" Pinkie Pie cried, shooting her front hoof into the air like an enthusiastic student wanting to answer her teacher's question. Trister raised his hand too.

"No, Pinkie, Trister." Twilight and Drago groaned. "We are _not_ keeping Discord or Razenoid around so that you can have the chocolate rain or fruit punch water."

"That's not what we were objecting about," the pink Pony stated quickly. "We was going to say that if the Golden Arrow has made Discord and Razenoid fall in love with the Princess and Lady, then they won't have a reason to destroy them. Think, girls. If they're in love with the Princess and Lady, they'd turn good so that they'd love them back. And if they turn good, then they'll cause chaos and evil to Equestria less often! Except for the cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk and the fruit punch rivers, of course."

"However," Trister added, "if we cure Discord and Razenoid, they'll be back to their old selves and try to destroy the Princess and Lady. And that would be too painful to endure, even for the Princess and Lady themselves. That cure to the Love Arrow could even be a _Hate_ Arrow!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Time out and back up!" Rainbow Dash said quickly. "Are you saying we should _let _Discord and Razenoid stay in love with the Princess and Lady? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard in my entire life from both of you, and that's something special."

"Yeah," Helios said, lightly tapping on Trister's head. "I think the lack of moisture has made Trister's brain dry up again."

"I don't know, Rainbow and Helios," Twilight said to her after some thought. "I think Pinkie and Trister might be on to something about that Hate Arrow part."

"Yup," Applejack concurred over a bit of thought as well. "Big Macintosh even told me before I got my Cutie Mark, 'Lil' Sister, thar's a fine line between love 'n' hate'."

"Same with my big sister Kyogre," Wolfurio stated after he thought about this as well.

"Pinkie Pie and Trister certainly has a point," Princess Celestia stated. "If the opposite of the Love Arrow is indeed a Hate Arrow, the results of Discord and Razenoid getting hit from it will be disastrous."

"I don't even want to think about it," Arceus replied with a bit of fret.

"But what are we to do?" Rainbow Dash protested.

"You're not suggesting that we keep Discord and Razenoid in love with you, are you, Princess and Lady?" asked the disgusted Helios.

"I think the first thing we should do is to bring the book here and look into it," the Alicorn answered calmly as the Alpha Pokemon nodded in agreement.

"If the book does have a cure," Arceus then said, "we will then decide whether or not we should use it."

"Good idea, Princess and Lady," Twilight said. "Last time Drago and I saw the book, we left it on my desk back in the Ponyville Library.

"I think we should go get it from there because we forgot the title," Drago stated.

"Then let's go already," Rainbow and Helios yelled simultaneously, getting impatient from the whole Discord-and-Razenoid-in-love-with-Celestia-and-Arc eus situation.

Unknown to the Ponies or the Guardians, however, Discord, Kaa, Hiss, Razenoid, Mewtwo, and Genesect were listening in on their conversation, disguised as vines wrapping around the open bedroom window. When they have heard all they needed to hear, they slithered underneath the window to talk, staying in their vine guises.

"What do you think, Massstersss?" asked Kaa quietly.

"Should we cure you?" Mewtwo also asked.

"Are you kidding?" the Draconequus answered with a glare. "Falling in love with Princess Celestia is the best thing that has ever happened to me since breaking free from our stone prisons."

"Same with me falling in love with Arceus," the spider-dragon Bakugan stated. "Just the thought of her lips on mine makes me want it even more."

"Ssso you are sssaying we should get to the book first before they do?" asked Hiss.

"Of course," his boss answered with a knowing smile.

"And if Twilight and Drago got that Golden Arrow from that book," Razenoid said with an evil grin, "we can make two Golden Arrows of our own and use them on Celestia and Arceus."

"But then…" Genesect replied, "they will fall in love with you."

"Exactly," Discord stated. "It will make courting, wooing, and marrying them all the better for us."

"Looksss like you really are in love," Kaa replied.

"Looks like it," Mewtwo concurred with a nod.

"Never mind that," Razenoid hissed. "Let's just get that book." And with the snap of Discord's fingers, they teleported out of their hiding spot.


	6. Romantic Scheme

**Ch.5: A Scheme of Romance**

With a flash of light, Discord, Razenoid, and their four minions have appeared within Twilight's library.

"Alright, you two," the Discord said to his snakes and their Guardians. "Remember, Twilight and Drago said that the book is on a desk."

"If they were working on the Golden Arrows before we attacked Canterlot," Razenoid added, "they should have left it open."

"Ssso we need to find a book that isss open to a page with a Golden Arrow in it," Kaa concluded.

"Right," his master stated. "Now move; Twilight, Drago, and those other Ponies will be here any minute." The six of them then set to work on locating a desk with an open book on it. Half a minute later, Razenoid spotted the book.

"Discord, I found it," he said to his partner as he pointed it out to them.

"Nice work," he replied, floating over to the desk. The two of them then looked into the page and began reading about the Golden Arrow:

"_The Golden Arrow of Eros, according to myths, is a magical tool which Eros and his Cupids use to create romance between two lovers. When the Golden Arrow hits a being, whether it be a mortal or a spirit, the target will fall in love with the first being he or she lays eyes on. The spell also becomes permanent when it strikes the target straight in the heart or anywhere in the chest area, making the spell immune to any cure. Even the Lead Arrow of Eros, which makes any target it hits hate the first being he or she lays eyes on, would have no effect on it."_

Discord and Razenoid smiled at each other with victory. They recalled the Golden Arrows striking them in the hearts before they vanished. And since it struck them there, the Ponies and their guardians can never cure him. Not even with a Lead Arrow.

"And if _our _Golden Arrows hit them in the hearts or other areas of the chest," Discord mused to Razenoid.

"Then Celestia and Arceus will be our girls…permanently," Razenoid finished with an evil smirk. His partner then turned to the next page and found the recipe to create the Golden Love Arrow.

"Ahh…" he said, ripping the page out and making sure it has all of the instructions. "Perfect. The ingredients should be easy to obtain, and I can follow these instructions easily."

"Yes, you may be a demon of chaos," Razenoid said to him, "and I may be a Lord of Evil. But even we must make sure our plans go perfectly. Therefore, we have to make a sacrifice or two."

"We didn't think you'd give into order that easily, Discord and Razenoid," an all-too-familiar voice behind him said.

"Then again," another all-too-familiar voice added, "it could be the Arrows' spell talking." Discord and Razenoid turned around to find the Mane Six at the front door, Applejack and Rainbow Dash standing on the struggling snakes while Helios and Wolfurio held Mewtwo and Genesect down.

"He caught usss off guard, my lord," Hiss groaned to Discord, trying to get out of Applejack's grip.

"I got this," Mewtwo growled, his eyes glowing bright blue. An aura of the same color then surrounded the Ponies and their guardians before they were lifted up into the air, freeing the four henchmen and giving them the chance to rush to their masters' sides.

"You four are lucky that you are loyal to us, you know that?" Discord stated as Mewtwo then dropped them.

"Yes, we know," Genesect answered with a humble bow.

"Don't think you're going to get away with this, Discord!" Twilight snapped. "You'll never get to the Princess."

"Same with you, Razenoid," Drago growled. "You're not going anywhere near Lady Arceus!." Unknown to them, Razenoid had folded up the page Discord ripped out and slipped into a pocket in Hiss' cape.

"Sorry to disappoint you, girls," Discord said to them as his guardian was doing this. " But I'm afraid you cannot cure us of our 'lovesickness'."

"What are talking about?" Rainbow Dash demanded. Using his magic once again, Discord moved the book over to Twilight.

"Read it and weep," Razenoid answered with a sneering grin. Twilight and Drago did as he advised and was shocked at what they found out.

"Oh, this is _not_ good," Twilight said to the others.

"Aw, man, I can't believe we forgot that part!" Drago growled, slapping his claws over his eyes with realization.

"What is it?" asked the stuttering Fluttershy, not liking the look on her friends' faces.

"Is it bad?" asked the also worried Boulderon.

"According to the book," Twilight answered, "the Arrow's spell can never be broken if it strikes its target in the heart or any part of the chest!"

"So?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow," Taylean stated fearfully, "have you forgotten where the Arrows struck them?"

"No, we remember," Helios answered. "It hit them right smack…in the hearts…"

"AWW, DARN IT!" The rainbow Pegasus and her Darkus Bakugan cried simultaneously, smacking their hoof/claw right into their own face.

"Looks like we've disappointed you big time, dear Bearers of Harmony and Power," Discord said to them.

"And pretty soon," Razenoid added, "Celestia and Arceus will be ours." With their maniacal laughs, they, Kaa, Mewtwo, Genesect, and Hiss teleported out of the library.

"Ooh, are they planning to propose to them?" asked the excited Pinkie Pie.

"I think I can plan an engagement party for them!" Trister added.

"GUYS!" the other five ponies and the other five guardians yelled.

"What?" they asked, all confused. "Those are romantic!" Rainbow Dash simply pressed her hoof into her forehead with a frustrated sigh.

"Things couldn't possible get any worse," Helios groaned, banging his head into the wall with annoyance.

"I think it just did," Drago said, looking into the book with fear. "The page with the recipe for the Golden Arrow's been torn out. Discord and Razenoid must've taken it!"

"That must be what he's plannin'," Applejack said with fear

"They're going make their own Golden Arrows and use them on the Princess and Lady!"

"C'mon, girls," Twilight said, putting the book into her pack. "We have to go warn them!" The twelve of them then rushed out of the library and headed back for Canterlot, not knowing or caring if they'll be too late to even warn Celestia and Arceus.


	7. Lovers Chase

**Ch.6: "Lover's" Chase**

Back at Castle Celestia, Spike and Skyress was looking out the window of Princess Celestia's room for Twilight, Drago, and the others to get back. With them are Princess Luna and Lady Giratina, with fear and worry in their eyes, and Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus pacing a little.

"Thou thinketh they will get back soon?" asked Luna.

"I am worried as well," Giratina concurred, a worried tone clearly evident in her voice. "Drago, Twilight, and the others have been gone for quite some time already. What shall we do?" Arceus shook her head and sighed as Celestia then gave them a reassuring smile, not wanting them to worry.

"Do not fear, little sister," she said to her.

"Yes, I am certain that they will be back as soon as they can," Arceus concurred.

However, the older princess and her guardian couldn't help but fear that something is wrong as well. Something feels to be at amiss. They couldn't help but get the feeling that something bad is going to happen while the Mane Six and the Circle of Guardians are away.

_Oh, Discord,_ the beautiful Alicorn thought to herself sadly. _Of all times to fall back in love with me, why do you have to do so now?_

_Oh, Razenoid, _the beautiful Alpha Pokemon thought to herself sadly. _Of all the times to fall in love with me, why do you have to do so now?_

"_Thinking about us, Celestia and Arceus?_" asked a voice Celestia knows far too well.

"_We _knew _you have it bad for us._" added a second voice Arceus knew far too well as well. They, Luna, Giratina, Skyress and Spike turned sharply to see Discord, Kaa, Hiss, Razenoid, Genesect, and Mewtwo appear inside the room in a flash of light. Quickly, Celestia and Arceus stood in front of Luna and Giratina, and Spike and Skyress stood in front of Celestia and Arceus, despite their small size.

"Y-You stay away from her!" Spike threatened.

"Y-Yeah," Skyress added with a gulp. "D-don't make us go all medieval on y-your tails!" Kaa and Mewtwo simply smiled at the little dragon and sky phoenix trying to be brave and to protect the princesses and the ladies.

"Well, aren't you ssspunky little thingsss," he purred softly as they moved towards them.

"Yes, it's really quite…adorable…" Mewtwo stated softly.

"Hey, we may be a baby dragon and a small sky phoenix," Spike shot back, "but we're…not too…young to…fight…" The little dragon began getting a little woozy as swirling colors began emitting from Kaa's eyes. Mewtwo's hands glowed a bright blue, and Skyress felt woozy. Celestia and Arceus gasped as bright blue glows began emitting from the little sky phoenix's eyes and swirling colors began emitting from the little dragon's eyes as they stare into the eyes and hands.

"Spike, don't look into his eyes!" Celestia cried, despite she was too late.

"No, Skyress! Don't look into his hands!" Arceus yelled. Spike and Skyress couldn't hear them; they were too fascinated by the pretty colors in Kaa's eyes and far too mesmerized by the glowing blue aura from Mewtwo's hands.

"Aww, poor baby dwagon and phoenix getting cwanky?" Kaa cooed as Spike and Skyress started to get wobbly. "Maybe a wittle nap should do the twick. Wouldn't you agwee, Mewtwo?"

"Indeed…" his guardian stated softly. "Sleep, little ones…rest your weary heads…" As if on cue, the little dragon and Ventus Bakugan fell into Kaa's wings and Mewtwo's arms. The python and Generic Pokemon smiled as their little victim began sucking his thumb/her wing like darling babies.

"And I thought they were cute before," Kaa chuckled before gently settling Spike on a silky pillow. Mewtwo nodded with a hum as he gently placed Skyress next to her partner. Celestia and Arceus quickly turned to their sister.

"Luna! Giratina! We must—" Celestia stopped in midsentence when she and her guardian saw that Hiss was using the same spell as Kaa did to hypnotize the blue Alicorn and Giratina was being hypnotized by Genesect.

"Celes…tia…" Luna whispered before fainting into Hiss' golden wings.

"Arc...eus..." Giratina whispered before fainting into Genesect's purple claws.

"Luna!"

"Giratina!" The princess and her guardian rushed forward to help their sisters, only to have Discord appear in front of Celestia and grab her quickly as she crashed into his chest. Arceus tried to help, but Razenoid grabbed her into his huge claws and clasp her to his chest.

"I knew you missed me, Celestia," Discord purred, planting kisses on her cheek.

"And I know you've been missing me, Arceus," Razenoid purred, nuzzling into her neck.

"We thought nothing of the sort!" Celestia protested, struggling to get out of Discord's grip.

"Your blushing says you like it," he teased, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Celestia felt her cheeks flare up more. How embarrassing. Quickly, she slipped out of his grip and flew out of the room.

"Please stop this, Razenoid!" Arceus cried, slipping out of Razenoid's grip. She then left the room also, but not before materializing the Infinity Spear into her hoofs and sending the Darkus Bakugan crashing into the wall with a powerful swipe of the handle. Discord and Razenoid simply smiled slyly.

"So you wanna play, do you?" Discord chuckled. "How cute."

"Well, then, ready or not," Razenoid purred, "here we come." They then flew off after their females.

"I am certainly glad these four are asleep," Mewtwo said as he and Kaa covered Spike and Skyress with a blanket.

"I agree," Hiss said, helping Genesect tuck Giratina and Luna in. "Knowing them, they would probably be…uh, what isss that ssslang again?"

"Grosssed out?" asked Kaa. The gentlemanly snake snapped his finger/feathers.

"That'sss it!"

Meanwhile, Celestia and Arceus were busy trying to get away from Discord and Razenoid before they do something drastic when they catch them. But with their type of power, they could be at every turn. The princess and lady have no idea how right they were.

Turning to the left at the end of the hall, Celestia and Arceus screeched to a stop when they saw the Draconequus and Lord of Evil there, lifting dumbbell up and down with their lion arm/clawed right arm.

"Hey, Tia," Discord purred, giving her a flirty look. "Razenoid and I were just working on our biceps." They then flexed their arms to show off the large muscles.

"Care to feel how hard mine is, Arcy?" Razenoid purred, tickling under the Pokemon's chin with his tail. She and Celestia quickly ran for the opposite direction, their faces blushing like crazy.

_This can't be happening_, they thought to themselves. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening._ When they reached the foyer, they saw Discord leaning against the door, arms crossing his chest, his ox leg crossing his dragon leg, and a seductive look in his eyes. Razenoid stood next to him, a growling purr bellowing from his throat as he gazed at Arceus with bedroom eyes. Before Celestia and her guardian could make another break for it, Discord grabbed the Alicorn with his tail.

"Tia!" Arceus cried. She then tried to go to her aid, but Razenoid tackled her to the floor and held her on her back.

"Oh, Celestia, why fight it?" Discord asked, bring her closer to him. "You know you can't ignore what we had all those years ago."

"Oh, Arcy," Razenoid whispered softly as he nuzzled her cheek. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy our first kiss…" The blushing Pokemon then tried to push him off by his chest, but he was too strong for her.

"Discord, please!" Celestia cried. "STOP IT!" She then blasted pastel-colored energy from her horn right at Discord, forcing him to let her go so that he can dodge it. Once freed, Celestia bucked Razenoid off of Arceus, giving her the chance to get to her feet. Quickly, the two of them flew out of an open window…they had to get to safety.

They then landed in the courtyard, and six pink butterflies flew towards them.

"At least something peaceful is approaching us," the white Alicorn said to her guardian with a sigh…before they saw that three of the butterflies each have an antler, a goat horn, bushy eyebrows, a goatee, and a snaggletooth. And the other three has the head of a black dragon each.

"A mare and Pokemon like you can truly make our hearts a-flutter," all six said in unison with Discord and Razenoid's voices. With a cry, Celestia and Arceus ran into the labyrinth, making twists and turns until they reached an area in the maze with fruit trees and a pond. Thirst getting the best of them, they went over to the pond and drank its clear spring water…just as two piles of Red Delicious apples, two piles of Bright Macintosh apples, and two piles of Granny Smith apples rolled over to them and rose to form six apple-pile creatures looking at them with crimson eyes.

"You are the only apples of our eyes," they said in unison with Discord and Razenoid's voices, just like the butterflies. Choking on the water, Celestia and Arceus quickly ran out of the area and made more twists and turns. As they ran, six diamonds, three green balloons, and three orange balloons flew around them, each bearing an image of the Draconequus or his guardian.

"Our jewels of jewels…" the diamonds said to them.

"We feel ourselves floating on air when you are near us," the balloons finished.

"Stop this, Discord!" Celestia demanded, tears of frustration streaming down her face.

"Be gone, Razenoid!" Arceus yelled, tears in her eyes as well. She and Celestia then found themselves in another area and no signs of the balloons and diamonds. They panted with exhaustion, each feeling like her heart will burst out of her chest. What they wouldn't give for a soft pillow to rest on…then she spotted something white and soft like a pair of clouds in front of them through their tears of frustration. Exhaustion consuming them, Celestia flopped onto one of the cushiony items as Arceus took the other. They sighed happily from the comfort…before a pair of arms and a tail wrapped around each of them. Celestia shot her eyes wide open and saw that she _is_ on a cloud…and Discord's on it as well, holding her with her arms and tail. Arceus opened her eyes as well to find that she's on a cloud as well with Razenoid holding her fondly.

"Romantic, isn't it?" Discord purred into Celestia's ear. "You and me, cuddling on cloud nine…"

"I had a feeling you're an angel from above, my lovely lady," his guardian purred as he fondly hugged the exhausted Arceus. She and Celestia couldn't take any more of this.

"Discord, Razenoid, just stop already," Celestia threatened, storing energy into her horn…only to have it and her wings vanish in flashes of light.

"Sorry, baby," Discord purred to her as he held her closer, "but I don't want to take any chances. Do you want to exhaust yourself more than you already have?"

"No!" Arceus cried. She tried to summon her Infinity Spear, but a black collar appeared around her neck, cancelling out her powers.

"An angel such as yourself shouldn't exhaust yourself like this further," Razenoid explained softly as she looked up at him with shock. "It's not healthy for you."

Now Celestia and Arceus are powerless and extremely tired from using so much of their powers and running away from Discord and Razenoid. But they can't just stay here.

Celestia then struggled to get out of Discord's grasp, but he held her firmly but gently as he kissed her neck. She shivered at the touch, sighing in unwanted pleasure.

"Discord…" she moaned, "not like this…I beg you…" Even _she_ couldn't believe she's begging him. It could be his touch that's messing around with her head.

"Celly…" Arceus started before drowning in her own whimpers as Razenoid gently stroked her sides with his smooth claws.

With a soft smile, Discord lifted up his head to Celestia and turned her head to face him with one claw.

"Shh…" he said to her softly. "Don't worry, Celestia…I'm not going anywhere for a long…long time."

"And neither am I leaving you…my angelic Arceus," Razenoid growled softly as he looked into the Pokemon's eyes. As they said this, swirling colors began emitting from Discord's eyes to hypnotizing Celestia, and his guardian's eyes glowed a soft crimson aura. It was too late when the two of them saw this; Celestia and Arceus are now under their spell.

"Just rest in my arms…" they purred seductively to their proper 'soulmate'. "Let me hold you…" Celestia soon started to get drowsy as did her guardian.

"Dis…cord…"

"Raz…enoid…" They then fainted into their chests. The chaotic entity simply ran his lion fingers through the princess's mane with a smile, and Razenoid did the same with a claw through Arceus's mane.

"I can see why you're an entity of peace and harmony," Discord said to Celestia. "You're just so relaxed and adorable when you're asleep…especially in my arms."

"And you have a glow I adore in a Lady of Light as I hold your sleeping body," Razenoid growled passionately as he nuzzled his head into Arceus'. Discord then closed his eyes and concentrated, emitting a telepathy spell through his horns.

"_Kaa! Hiss! We have them. Get your guardians, and let's head back to the ruins so that we can get started on those arrows._"

"_Got it, Massster,_" the two snakes replied in unison. Discord then opened his eyes to look down at Celestia once again. Smiling with a sigh, the mishmash entity gently kissed her on the forehead, and she just sighed in her sleep as she snuggled into his cinnamon brown fur. Chuckling to himself, he gathered her up into his arms and stood up on the cloud, holding her bridal style.

"Now_ this_ is something I can get used to," he said to himself. He then took off into the skies with his prize in his arms.

"Looks to me like we better catch up to them," Razenoid stated as he stood up with Arceus in his arms. She simply nuzzled into his throat to make him smirk before he took off after his partner, holding her like his bride.


	8. Rescuing Celestia & Arceus

**Ch. 7: Finding Celestia and Arceus**

The Mane Six and their guardians soon made it to Castle Celestia and headed for the High Princess and Lady of Light's bedroom.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight and Drago cried, bursting through the doors along with their friends. "Lady Arceus! We got a problem!" However, they only found Princess Luna, Lady Giratina, Skyress, and Spike sleeping on the pillows. Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus were nowhere to be found. Fearing for the worse, the six Ponies and six Bakugan rushed over to them and tried to revive them.

"Spike!" Twilight cried, nudging the baby dragon awake.

"Princess Luna, wake up!" Rarity begged as she shook the Alicorn.

"Sky, are you alright?" Drago asked as he tried to revive the Sky Phoenix.

"Lady Giratina, say something," Taylean begged as he patted the Pokemon's paw. Spike was the first to wake up with a start.

"AUGH, CREEPY SNAKE EYES!" he cried, jumping out of the blanket and pillow.

"GLOWING HAND!" Skyress cried, jumping up awake from her partner's outburst.

"SISTERS!" Luna and Giratina cried, looking around the room frantically. "Sister, where are you?"

"Calm down thar, Sugar Cubes," Applejack said to them.

"Just tell us what happened," Wolfurio added.

"Well, we were waiting for you to return," Spike explained, "when Discord, Razenoid, and their snake and Pokemon buds showed up. Skyress and I were about to fight them off, but that big green snake—I think he was called Kaa—he used some kind of a spell on me put me to sleep. His eyes were swirling colors, and it got me all dizzy."

"And his guardian-I think he was called Mewtwo-he used his hand glowing blue that I couldn't tear my eyes from," added Skyress. "That was when we blacked out."

"And Giratina and I were about to help out as well, " Princess Luna explained, "but the yellow one called Hiss did the same thing to me."

"And his guardian Genesect has hypnotized me as well," Lady Giratina finished.

"They must have hypnotic abilities like Discord and Razenoid do," Rainbow Dash replied.

"But if they were unconscious when they got here," Fluttershy replied with shock, "that must mean that…"

"Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus have been kidnapped?" Rarity cried before fainting into Pinkie Pie and Applejack's arms.

"Oh, no…" Boulderon replied as Trister patted Rarity's hoof gently.

"Rarity," Helios groaned, "if you keep on fainting like that, you're gonna mess up your mane." The beautiful Unicorn's deep blue eyes shot open before jumping out of her friends' arms and quickly fixing her hair.

"Oh, no!" she cried frantically. "Not that! Anything but that! I can get knots in my mane that way!"

"Calm down, milady," Taylean said, hugging her in comfort. "It's alright; your mane is perfectly fine."

"Either way, Rarity's right, Taylean," Twilight said. "Discord and Razenoid must have taken Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus. Apparently, they want to be certain that they're the first ones they see when those two strike them with their Golden Arrows."

"He's going to make a Golden Arrow too?" asked Spike with wide shock.

"Yeah, they got the instructions for it," Rainbow answered.

"What's worse," Helios added, "is that we can't cure them from the Arrow's spell because they struck them in the heart."

"You gotta be kidding me," Skyress replied fretfully.

"I wish they were," Drago replied with a shake of his head.

"If that is true," Luna replied with shock in her tearing eyes, "and they hit our sisters in the hearts with their Golden Arrows…"

"They will be love with them permanently," Giratina finished with worry.

"Right," Twilight sighed.

"And who knows where Discord and Razenoid have taken them," Drago added with a scratch of his head. Luna would have broken down into tears had she not shot her eyes wide open with realization.

"Wait, I have just remembered something that could be of help!" she cried. "A couple of months back, my sister had taughteth me a location spell. We use it to locate each other if we are ever separated and need to find each other again. If I can use my location spell…"

"We can find out where Princess Celestia is," Giratina said with realization. "Great thinking, Luna!"

"Ooh, I love playing hide and seek." Pinkie Pie cried with delight.

"Me, too!" laughed Trister. Ignoring that part, Luna concentrated on her spell through her horn.

Then she began seeing images through her mind's eyes. Her older sister and her guardian were asleep on pink, white, and lavender silk pillows, Celestia's horn and wings missing and a black collar on Arceus' neck. Discord and Razenoid's doing, no doubt. Next, the images show Celestia and Arceus in a room with Discord and Razenoid, who are busy at work at a bench with ingredients for a spell. Must be for the Golden Arrows. The final image was of the ruins of a castle the younger princess knows very well.

Opening her eyes, she turned to Spike, the Ponies, and the guardians.

"Discord and Razenoid have taken our sisters to the ruins of our old castle within the Everfree Forest," she said to them quickly. "They have takeneth away Celestia's wings and horn and placeth a collar on Arceus so they can neither fight back nor escape."

"Then we have to go there and save them," Giratina said as Twilight used her horn's magic to put the Elements of Harmony on her and her friends. Drago did the same with his magic to put the Attributes of Power on himself and the other guardians.

"We have to hurry," Luna said. "Discord and Razenoid have already beguneth the concoction for the Golden Arrows. I can use my magic to get some of us there as quickly as possible, but my spell will stop in a hurry. Possibly when we are halfway over the forest."

"That's fine, Princess," Drago said to her with confidence. "We'll stop with the spell when we're halfway there and run the rest of the way." With a nod, Luna concentrated on a spell that caused her mist-like mane and tail to grow longer and larger and slip under the Ponies, save Rainbow Dash with Spike on her back and Fluttershy. Skyress, Helios, and Drago were off so they can fly with their wings, and Boulderon and Wolfurio rode on the Dragonoids' backs while Taylean and Trister rode on Giratina's back. Luna then flew out of the room and towards the Everfree Forest, her mane and tail holding our heroes and trailing behind her like the train of a bridal gown. And Rainbow, Fluttershy, Spike, and their guardians flew after her.

_I hope we are not too late_, Giratina prayed to herself with only her sister in her mind.

_Celestia, _Luna also thought in prayer, _please hangeth on._


	9. Rescue Princess & Lady

**Ch. 8: Rescue the Princess and Lady**

As the Ponies and their Guardians were flying off to rescue Celestia and Arceus, said princess and Lady have just woken up from their slumber. Opening her eyes, Celestia found herself in the ruins of her and Luna's old home and resting on pink and white silk pillows. Arceus opened her eyes as well and saw herself in the ruins of her partner's old home, and resting on red and lavender silk pillows. They then recalled what had happened to them: Discord and Razenoid invading the castle; the chase throughout the castle and labyrinth; Discord holding Celestia and Razenoid holding Arceus…

"Discord!" Celestia cried, jumping to her feet.

"Razenoid!" Arceus cried as well, leaping to her feet.

"Don't worry, darling," purred an all-too-familiar voice. "I'm here." Celestia turned to see Discord looking at her with flirt in his eyes from a working table beside him.

"And I am here as well...my darling Lady fair..." purred another all-too-familiar voice. Arceus turned to see Razenoid staring at her with love in his eyes from beside Discord.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Discord asked Celestia, floating over to her. "I'll be more than happy to hold you."

"Anything wrong, my love?" Razenoid asked Arceus, floating over to her. "I am right here if you need me."

"Stay away!" Celestia threatened, aiming her horn at him…only to find no horn at all. How could she forget that Discord took away her horn and wings?

"Don't make me do anything drastic!" Arceus threatened, aiming the Infinity Spear at him... only to find no spear at all. How could she forget? That collar around her neck was taking all of her powers! They then tried to run for it, but Celestia's back leg jerked back when she did, forcing her to fall onto her pillows. Same thing happened to Arceus, who fell onto the pillows as well. Looking at her leg, Celestia saw to her dismay that she's chained to the wall.

"Are you alright, Tia?" Discord asked, real worry in his voice as he rushed to Celestia's side. "Hold still; let me see."

Arceus also saw that she's chained to the wall as well by her leg, binding her to the wall and restricting all movement. She then turned to see Razenoid looking at her with sadness in his normally menacing and fearsome red eyes, which glowed with a soft, crimson aura before rushing to her side.

"Oh, Arcy!" he cried with real concern in his voice. "My poor Lady fair, are you hurt? Let me see." It was...immensely weird. Razenoid normally didn't know the meaning of worry for others; he only cared about himself. Then again, that was before the Golden Love Arrow hit him...

Celestia shuddered as Discord caressed her chained leg and made sure no bones were broken. He may be doing it gently, but the Alicorn just can't stand his obsession…

Arceus shuddered silently as well as Razenoid ran his claws over her chained leg, caressing it to make sure that no bones were broken. He may be doing it gently, but the Alpha Pokemon just can't stand his obsession with keeping her safe and by his side...

Wait, it just might give Celestia and Arcy the chance they need to find out what Discord and Razenoid are doing. They then looked over their head and spotted a sheet of paper that's ripped on its one side, indicating that it's a page torn from a book. On it is a drawing of the Golden Arrow. Discord and Razenoid turned and looked at it too.

"I see you're looking at our work," Discord said, bringing her attention to him. "Yes, we are making our own Golden Love Arrows, and you'll be happy to know that there's no cure for _us_."

"Indeed..." Razenoid concurred with a hissing grin.

"What are you saying?" Celestia demanded with fear.

"According to the book we got the page from," Razenoid answered, "the spell cannot be broken if the Arrow strikes me or Discord in the heart…which it did."

"And if you hit us in the heart with the Arrows you make…" Arceus replied with fear in her voice.

"You both will become ours," Discord purred, looking up at her with a seductive smile. "Isn't it wonderful?" He then traced a claw across Celestia's bottom jaw to her chin with a seductive smile as well. Razenoid stepped up to Arceus and lied down besides her. He saw that she was shivering softly from a cold breeze that was originating from the open window. He smiled softly as he wrapped his wings and arms around her in a firm embrace. He gently started nuzzling the Alpha Pokemon's neck, purring softly. Arceus blushed deeply.

"We will be made for each other once more," Discord whispered to Celestia softly before planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "It will be great to be lovers once more…just like when we were kids."

"And you and I shall be made for each other..." Razenoid added softly to Arceus. "You may not know this, but I have failed to find love among the female members of my own species. But you... Lady of Light... Alpha Pokemon Arceus... I have felt an intriguing attraction towards you ever since we first met. Even when you were trying to destroy me." He then planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "It will be a sweet, great victory to be your lover... Lady of Light and Lord of Evil... A perfect, mesmerizing couple…" He whispered those words in a voice like a soft, sweet honey to Arceus's ears.

"Discord, please…" Celestia begged, shivering as he then planted kisses on her neck. "Don't do this…"

"Ra…Razen…oid..." Arceus said softly, shivering as Razenoid planted soft kisses on her neck and face. "Please..."

Then Celestia and Arceus spotted something—or someone—in the window behind the four of them. Twilight Sparkle and Titanium Dragonoid! Twilight then held a hoof to her lips to signal the princess to stay quiet, and Drago did a same with a claw to the lady. They and the others are going to try and rescue them! Celestia has to distract Discord, but how? Arceus pondered as well on distracting Razenoid... then they came up with an idea. Maybe if…it's crazy but worth a shot.

Razenoid started to get up to work on his Golden Arrow, but Arceus grabbed his claw with her front hooves.

"Razenoid..." she whimpered, tears leaking from her eyes. "I... I..." He quickly turned and knelt down to his saddened love's side.

"Yes, Arcy?" he asked with genuine concern clearly evident in his voice. The Lady of Light looked up into the Lord of Evil's eyes.

"If you truly love me, then would you cuddle with me?" Razenoid blushed, the red color showing clearly on his dark armor. He laid down next and her and wrapped his claws around her, drawing her close as he gently stroked her sides with his claws. Arceus nuzzled her head into the bottom of Razenoid's throat, chuckling quietly to herself at her little trick. Razenoid nuzzled her back as he wrapped his tail around her body as well.

"Oh, Discord…" Celestia then purred into the Draconequus' ear. "You don't have to use the Arrow to have me love you back. I already have feelings for you too." The surprised Discord looked up at her with surprise.

"You do?" he asked, feeling his heart leap with joy.

"Of course, silly," she giggled. "Your chaotic abilities are what I find…attractive about you." He then gave her a flirty smile.

"Well, then, kitty-cat," he purred, wrapping his tail around her, "what else do you find…attractive about me?" As he asked her that question, Twilight, Drago, Luna, Giratina, Spike, Skyress and their friends snuck into the room via open windows. They are planning to grab the page, destroy Discord and Razenoid's work on their Arrows, and then save Celestia and Arceus. All they have to do is stall them.

"You're…tall…" Celestia purred, gazing into Discord's mismatched eyes, "…colorful…creative…humorous…" Arceus smiled as she stroked a blushing Razenoid's cheek as she whispered his positive qualities to him as well.

"Oh, Razenoid…You're so... handsome...strong...brave...cunning..."

As Arceus and Celestia were "swooning" over Razenoid and Discord, Spike, Skyress, the Guardians, and the Ponies quietly crept towards the desk where the page and work was sitting.

"Go on…" Discord whispered softly to the Alicorn. Celestia just smiled at him and wrapped her front legs around his neck.

"And your snaggletooth," she said, softly brushing her muzzle up and down said tooth, "makes you so…feisty. You have truly stolen my heart a long time ago…"

"Don't stop, Arceus...no guardian's stopping you..." Razenoid whispered quietly to the Alpha Pokemon. Arceus simply smiled at him and wrapped her front legs around his neck.

"And, of course, your six eyes..." she said, softly nuzzling her muzzle into her lover's face. "They make you so...daring. You have truly stolen my heart after that battle we had so long ago..." As this was going on, Kaa and Mewtwo came into the room to check on their masters via crack in the doorway. They gasped when they saw the Ponies and the Guardians approaching the desk slowly.

"MAS—!" They tried to cry out to Discord and Razenoid, but Rainbow Dash and Applejack jumped and held Kaa down, gagging him with Applejack's hat. Helios grabbed Mewtwo and held him down, Wolfurio delivering a devastating blow to the Genetic Pokemon's chest with his energy lance's wide hilt, before shocking him with Haos Energy tendrils. Helios then finished him off with a powerful Darkus energy-infused punch to the face. Fortunately for the Ponies and their Guardians, Discord and Razenoid didn't hear the cry. Discord was too focused on the sparkle in Celestia's eyes, and Razenoid was too focused on the sparkle in Arceus's beautiful emerald eyes.

"And your silly little Ponies?" Discord asked, nuzzling his muzzle into Celestia's neck. She sighed at his gentle nuzzling.

"Oh, they don't get you like I do…" she answered, gazing into his red pupils with fluttering eyelashes.

"And your silly little Guardians?" the Lord of Evil asked the Lady of Light, nuzzling his snout into her neck. She sighed at his gentle nuzzling.

"Oh... they don't even come close to you as I do..." she answered, gazing into his six red pupils with a loving look in her own emerald ones.

Twilight and Drago have almost reached the page...

CRASH! When struggling to get out of Applejack and Rainbow's grip, Kaa knocked a nearby vase with his tail to grab his masters' attention, and it smashed into the stone floor. Hearing the crash, Discord started to turn to find out what it was, but Celestia grabbed his head and pressed her lips into his for a kiss. Razenoid started to turn around too, but Arceus grabbed his head and pressed her lips into his for a kiss. The kiss caught Discord's attention completely because he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, running his talons through Celestia's mane and caressing his paw up and down her back. Arceus' kiss caught Razenoid's attention completely as well because he closed his six eyes and returned the kiss, running his razor sharp talons gently through her mane and around the golden wheel that surrounded her waist and caressing his other claw gently down her back.

Fluttershy, Taylean, Boulderon and Rarity covered their mouths in shock. Pinkie and Trister stifled a giggle. Luna, Giratina, Spike, Skyress, Drago and Twilight gawked at the two kissing pairs in shock.

"Wow…" Applejack said with wide eyes.

"Whoa, Nelly..." Wolfurio said, his eyes widened, while again, his energy lance and mirrored shield falling to the ground from his limp fingers.

"Aw, gross!" Rainbow and Helios hissed as Kaa made a muffled "Eww!" with the hat still in his mouth. Mewtwo simply lay there, his eyes turned into swirls as a ring of golden birds whirled around his head from the force of the Darkus Guardian's powerful punch.

Realizing that their mentors are buying them more time, Twilight and Drago quickly snapped out of their shock and grabbed the page with their magic. As they did, Celestia and Discord broke apart from their kiss. So did Arceus and Razenoid.

"Well, that was…" Discord purred before he saw some movement reflecting from his princess' crown. The spider demon then saw a movement reflecting from his lady's golden wheel. It looks like…Twilight Sparkle and Titanium Dragonoid! And they got the page for the Golden Arrow!

"You!" they roared, turning to the violet Unicorn and Pyrus Dragonoid sharply. Drago drew the Flare Blade and Flame Shield and stood protectively in front of Twilight. Quickly tucking the sheet of parchment away, Twilight and Drago flew into action with their friends at their sides. Rainbow, Helios, Wolfurio, and Applejack quickly joined them after knocking Kaa out cold. Rarity quickly bucked the desk over, spilling the contents all over the floor, and Taylean chopped it up with a powerful slash of his blades.

Enraged at them ruining what they had worked so hard on, Discord and Razenoid flew at them with a roar to attack them. As the Mane Six and the Circle of Guardians moved out of the way and fought back, Luna and Giratina flew over to their sisters with Spike and Skyress on their backs.

"Sister," Luna cried out to Celestia, "art thou alright? Did Discord hurt thee?"

"Sister," Giratina cried out to Arceus, enveloping her in a warm hug. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? If Razenoid hurt you... I swear to Vestroia's grave that I will..."

"No, we are alright," Celestia answered as her younger sister used her horn's magic to undo the chains on her leg and Arceus's various ones. "How are you able to find us?"

"I've used the locating spell thou taughteth me," Luna answered with a smile. Celestia smiled back as she stood up and embraced Luna. Arceus smiled as she hugged Giratina.

"That's my filly," Celestia said, earning her a tearing smile from Luna. She then turned to see Twilight, Drago, and their friends dodge an attack from Discord and Razenoid and turn to their princess and lady.

"Don't worry, Princess Celestia and Lady Arceus!" Twilight cried to her and her guardian's mentors. "We got you!" The Mane Six then focused the energy of their hearts into their Elements, and rainbow-colored beams of light shot out of them and swirled around Celestia, who reared up gracefully, looking like the graceful goddess that she is. The Circle of Guardians focused all the energy of Vestroia into their Attributes, and six colors, red, blue, purple, green, brown, and white, swirled out and whirled around Arceus, shattering the collar around her neck. She then reared up gracefully, looking like the awe-inspiring goddess that she is. When the rainbows vanished, Celestia was now her old form again, having her horn and wings back. When the beams faded, Arceus's Infinity Spear appeared in her hooves in a blaze of light. The little Ponies and their Guardians then stood in front of them, trying to keep Discord and Razenoid away from them. Drago leaped up behind Razenoid, and slashed a large cut across the Evil Lord's shoulder with the Flare Blade. The Darkus Beast roared in agony, before lashing out at the Pyrus Dragonoid for a Darkness Slasher. He easily avoided the attack, and leaped back alongside his friends and their partners.

As Discord stood glaring at the Ponies who dare take away his beloved Celestia, Hiss quickly slithered to his side with the unconscious Kaa's wing wrapped around his shoulders and a coil wrapped around his coil just under the wings. Razenoid stood glaring at the Guardians who dare take away his beloved Arceus as Genesect quickly rushed to his side. The unconscious Mewtwo's arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Massstersss, what happened?" Hiss asked.

"We found Kaa and Mewtwo unconscious and—" Genesect stopped when Discord held up his claw to signal them to stop. Twilight arched her eyebrow in confusion. Why won't they fight back? Are they planning something?

"We'll explain later," Discord answered his henchmen. "But for now, we need to leave. Now!" Twilight and Drago are now completely confused. Why would they want to leave instead of trying to get Celestia and Arceus back?

"To answer your question, Twilight Sparkle and Titanium Dragonoid," Discord said, sounding like he can read their minds, "we've used too much of our powers from fighting you all, so we do 't have enough to fight you more."

"But rest assured," Razenoid added, "we will claim back Celestia and Arceus in due time…" Discord then turned to Celestia. Not with an angry look, but with a flirty look that seems to tell Celestia that he forgives her. Razenoid turned to face Arceus with an enraged/lovestruck look on his face.

"Sooner or later, Tia," Discord said to her, "you'll be mine again…"

"Same with you, Arcy..." Razenoid whispered to Arceus. Discord then snapped his fingers, and the six villains vanished in a flash of light.

"Not enough power'?" Twilight asked herself. "What's he talking about?"

"Exactly. Razenoid's a Lord of Evil and his partner's the Master of Chaos! What do they mean by they don't have enough power?" Drago concurred, confusion clearly evident on his face.

"Maybe when we encased them in stone last time," Rainbow answered with a bit of thought.

"We drained them of most of their powers so that they're limited now," Helios finished with realization.

"Does that mean they'll attack again?" asked Fluttershy as Boulderon gulped.

"If he does," Twilight answered, "we'll be ready for them."

"Yeah, but right now," Drago said, "let's get outta here." The group then headed back for Castle Celestia with the High Princess and her Guardian behind them.

As they followed them, Celestia felt strange all over because of the kiss. As it turned out, she enjoyed it. When their lips met, she felt herself recall her and Discord's past when they were childhood friends…just before they became lovers torn apart by his corruption over Equestria. Hopefully, Discord won't do anything devastating to reclaim her heart…it will only break it instead.

Arceus also felt strange all over because of the kiss. As it turned out, she enjoyed it. When their lips met, she felt herself recall the battle they had outside Vestroia's atmosphere, where Razenoid first began developing feelings for her. They could've been lovers if it weren't for Razenoid's position as a Bane of Light. They were complete opposites. Light and Dark, Ying and Yang. And yet...she found herself falling in love with him...A tear dripped from her eye, landing on the ground with an audible drip. Luckily, her partner and the others were too busy talking to see her, so she sighed and let her head drop. Hopefully, Razenoid won't do anything drastic to reclaim her heart... it will only break it instead...


	10. Ep-Could Never Forget

**Ch. 8: ****Epilogue: I Could Never Forget**

As Princess Luna was bringing up the moon to begin the night, her older sister and her guardian were getting ready for bed. However, Celestia still feels uneasy. As Arceus brushed her mane, the princess's thoughts drifted back to that moment in her old home within the Everfree Forest…the moment she kissed Discord. His lips against hers…so enchanting…so magical…so romantic…

"Celestia?" Arceus asked, snapping her out of her thoughts, "are you feeling alright?"

"I…I am fine, Arcy," she answered as her guardian set the brush back down onto the vanity. "I just have a lot on my mind is all." The Alpha Pokemon frowned at the tone in her voice.

"You're thinking about Discord and the kiss, aren't you?" she asked. "I don't blame you; _I_ can't stop thinking about Razenoid, when he stole my first kiss, and when I kissed him back at…"

"Arceus, I assure you," Celestia protested as she got up from her pillow and walked away from the vanity. "It was just one kiss; it did not mean anything." And yet, her guardian can see the sadness in her partner's eyes.

"Celestia…"

"Oh, who am I fooling?" Arceus watched with surprise as Celestia flopped into her cushiony bed without so much as removing her crown, necklace, and shoes.

"I can't even stop thinking of what Discord and I were all those years ago…" she then whimpered as her guardian lied down next to her. She then turned onto her back and looked down at her golden necklace with the diamond-shaped amethyst.

"I don't know if I had ever told you this, Arceus," she then said to the Lady, "but…he and I became engaged right after we confessed our love to each other." Arceus's emerald eyes went wide with surprise.

"You…you were?" Celestia nodded before she began her story:

"It was over a thousand years ago, back when the two of us were teenagers and best friends, and when Luna was just a little filly who has just gotten her Cutie Mark…"

_*~*~*Flashback…*~*~*_

_Discord wrapped his arm around Celestia's shoulders as the two of them watched little Luna play with the butterflies from their cherry blossom tree. In reply, she simply rested her head into his cinnamon brown chest, the petals falling from the tree into her mane to blend in with it perfectly._

"_She looks so adorable," she said to him, "does she not?"_

"_Yeah," he sighed, running his fingers through her cotton candy pink mane. "And soon, she'll grow into a ravishing beauty like you." Celestia blinked in reply and looked up at him._

"_What?" Realizing what he just said, Discord looked away with a deep blush. Celestia then felt his heart thump rapidly in his chest._

"_Uh…I mean…that is, uh…" he stuttered. She then arched an eyebrow at him suspiciously._

"_Discord," she said to him in a tell-the-truth-and-shame-the-devil tone, "were you trying to tell me something?"_

"_Uh, maybe," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I dunno…" Celestia then turned his head so he's looking at her._

"_Discord, whatever you are thinking, you can tell me," she said to him. "You are my best friend…and practically a big brother to Luna." Discord smiled in reply._

"_Now that I thought about it," he said to her, "you two don't have any brothers, right?" Celestia looked down sadly._

"_Yes, it's true," she answered. Seeing her depression, the Draconequus gave her a comforting hug._

"_You know," he said softly, "I can be Luna's big brother for life if you want...for both of you, but _you_ most of all." Celestia looked up at him in surprise._

"_What I'm trying to say is, Tia," he said, giving her his nickname for her, "is that I love you. You are the only one who could _ever _complete my heart."_

_Celestia felt her heart flutter like the butterflies playing with Luna. She had always been attracted to him because of his uniqueness and sense of humor. She had no idea that he loves her too._

"_Discord, I…I don't know what to say but…" she replied with a smile, "you complete my heart too." Discord, feeling like the happiest entity ever, smiled more broadly than he was before. He then sat up straight and changed his position so that he's kneeling before her on one knee. Celestia's heart began beating faster as he took her front hooves into his hands._

"_Celestia," he said to her, "I know that we have confessed our love just now, but I now have one question I wish to ask of you?"_

"_Oh, Discord," she begged, "ask. Please ask!" He then brought his tail out from behind him and held it out before her. In its grasp is a golden collar-like necklace with a diamond-shaped amethyst in the center and decorated with graceful swirls._

"_This necklace is one I have made all on my own," he said to her, "forged from the purest flames, fashioned from the best gold, and blest with the most beautiful of gems. It is to be an engagement necklace that I will give to the one with whom I wish to spend forever. And so I ask of you…Princess Celestia…Will you marry me and be my bride?" Celestia's eyes welled up with tears. She knew he would propose to her, and she knows her answer._

"_Yes!" she cried with a smile. "Of course I'll marry you, Discord." Discord then pressed his forehead into hers as he placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it to keep it on._

"_Celestia…" he whispered before she placed her hoof on his lips softly._

"_Don't speak," she whimpered, her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Just kiss me as if it were our wedding day." Obliging with her wish, Discord took her into his arms in a strong but gentle embrace and pressed his lips into hers for a long but tender kiss. Celestia then returned it, her front legs on his shoulders and wrapping her wings around him. Her happiness has truly begun anew…_

"_Uh-oh!" Hearing a familiar voice, the two betrothed pulled apart and turned to Luna to find her covering her eyes with her front hooves._

"_Luna," Celestia laughed at the cute baby Alicorn, "what are you doing?" Luna then looked up at her sister sadly._

"_I'm sorry, Celly," she answered timidly. "I saw you and Dissy kissing. I hope you're not mad." With a sly smile, Discord floated over to her and scooped her up._

"_Oh, we're not mad," he assured. "We just don't like your frown…but I know just the cure for _that_!" He then began blowing raspberries into her tummy, making her scream with laughter._

"_Celly, help!" she cried out to her big sister. "Dissy's tickling me!" Celestia laughed as she then joined her two favorite entities in all of Equestria in their play. Nothing will ever tear them apart…_

_*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*_

"I should've known how wrong I was back then…" Celestia sighed, hugging herself and her necklace with tears flowing from her eyes. "This necklace was the engagement present he gave me, and I kept it always…even after darkness consumed his heart and forced me and Luna to seal him away in stone to stop his everlasting chaos. That event happened on the day before our wedding."

Arceus then hugged her in comfort as tears flowed down from their eyes. The necklace held so many memories for Celestia of Discord: their confession of love to each other; the games they played together; their first kiss…

"Celly…" her guardian whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

The Pokemon then began to recall what went on between her and Razenoid. When they first fought, she felt a strange attraction towards him through his determination, courage, and strength. She chose to ignore it because she knows that he's a hostile Bakugan. And yet through their kisses, she couldn't help but feel a small bit of affection towards him.

TAP! TAP! TAP! Celestia and Arceus turned to the window with surprise. Outside were Kaa and Mewtwo, tapping at the window. Getting up from the bed, they wiped their tears and opened the window.

"Kaa?" Celestia asked with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"And you too, Mewtwo?" Arceus asked her fellow Pokemon.

"Our masters want us to give you this," Mewtwo answered, handing Celestia a rectangular prism-shaped package in pink wrapping and topped with green, blue, and violet ribbons. Feeling her face blush a little, Celestia took the package with her horn's magic.

"We hope everything isss alright," Kaa then said to them, sounding a little timid. The Princess and Lady looked at him in confusion and saw that he and his guardian are looking away, not wanting to look them in the eye.

"What do you mean?" asked Arceus.

"We…we saw you crying," Mewtwo answered with a slight gulp. "If it's about what our masters have almost done, we want to apologize for them…"

Kaa and Mewtwo, feeling bad for them? Perhaps there's a bit of good in Discord and Razenoid's new henchmen after all.

"Oh, it is nothing," Celestia assured him. "We were just…remembering the past. But could you do us one small favor in return for the package?" Kaa and Mewtwo turned to them in reply.

"Of courssse," Kaa answered.

"Please don't tell Discord and Razenoid that you saw us crying.

"Yes," Arceus stated with sad eyes. "If they find out about it, it would simply break their hearts…and we just don't want that."

"Our lipsss are sssealed, Your Majesssty," Kaa replied, bowing to her like a gentleman.

"We shan't say a word, Lady Arceus," Mewtwo concurred with a nod.

"Thank you, Kaa and Mewtwo," Celestia said to them with a smile. "But I think you better go now."

"If our sisters find you here," Arceus concurred, "they could launch an attack upon you at first glance."

"We underssstand," Kaa replied. "Thank you." He and Mewtwo then flew off to rejoin their masters Discord and Razenoid. After closing the windows again, Celestia returned to her bed with the package in her possession and Arceus at her side. She carefully undid the ribbon and wrapping so that they are each in one piece.

The gift turned out to be two books. One was crimson red book with golden swirls and golden letters that said _I Could Never Forget_. The other that's untitled is indigo with silver white stars. Curious, Celestia opened the red book and looked through the pages. Each page holds a picture created from the magic and memories that Discord held of her. And underneath each picture was a title to describe the picture: _The Day We Met; Our First Game; My First Gift to You; Our Holding Baby Luna for the First Time; Our First Lessons to Luna_…

Celestia and Arceus then felt their eyes well up with tears as they looked at the last four pages that have something inside of them.

The first of them was a picture of Celestia and Discord sitting under the cherry blossom tree together and watching baby Luna play with the butterflies. Under it was the title _My Confession of Love to You_.

The second was a picture of Discord proposing to Celestia with the necklace he had made for her. Under it was the title _My Proposal to You_.

The third was a picture of the two of them sharing their first kiss, exactly how Celestia remembered it. Under it was the title _Our First Kiss_.

The last page before the book fell to blank pages really got Celestia's tears flowing. It was a note written to her from Discord:

_To my Beloved Celestia,_

_The Golden Arrow that struck me had more than made me fall back in love with you; it has made me remember our childhood together. The day we first met and became the best of friends; the times we've spent together and with Luna; our confession of love followed by my proposing to you…_

_Even the kiss reminded me of our first kiss. To prove to you that I remember it all, I've made for you this book of my memories with you. The blank pages after them are for you to fill in with your own memories with me or of Twilight and her friends. Just place your horn on the blank page and remember a memory of them or us. The book will make it into a picture of us together in that memory or of your little Ponies. All you have to do afterwards is write down the title._

_And don't you worry. Razenoid and I won't cause your kingdom any trouble with our chaotic powers. Since there limited now, we'll rarely cause a little trouble. However, it doesn't mean we won't try to win you over. We'll find a way. And if we're lucky, your faithful student, her guardian, and their friends will find love as well._

_Forever your number one,_

_Discord._

_P.S. Razenoid wants me to tell you that the violet book is for Arceus. She can do the same thing with it, but with her front hooves. And she can also store the memories of Drago and his fellow Bakugan in it as well as her memories with Razenoid._

_P.S.S. Thanks for the kisses._

Celestia smiled before turning to the first blank page, and Arceus took the lavender book. Can these books really turn whatever memories they have of themselves, Razenoid, and Discord into pictures?

Deciding to test hers, Celestia thought of a good memory and placed her horn on the blank page. She then focused on that memory and felt a strange aura emitting from the page. Opening her eyes and lifting her head up, she and Arceus saw that a picture had appeared on the page. It is of Celestia and Discord kissing at the ruins a few hours ago.

It worked! It really worked! Getting an inked quill with her horn's magic, Celestia then began righting down the perfect title for the picture.

_Falling Back in Love with You._

Pleased with her gift from Discord, Celestia closed the book and hugged it.

"I hope my little Ponies find love as well, Discord…" she whispered softly before falling asleep with the book in her arms.

When her partner is asleep, Arceus looked down at her own book as she lied down in her own bed. Opening to the first page, she was astounded by the few pictures within it. The first (entitled _Our First Meeting and Battle_) showed her first battle with Razenoid outside the atmosphere of Vestroia. Another one (entitled _Watching You All Those Years_) shows her in the garden with his statue form in the background.

_So _that's _where he was the entire time_, she thought to himself with a smirk. She then came to the last picture that made her heart skip five to ten beats. Entitled _Our First Kiss_, it shows Razenoid kissing her after the Golden Arrow struck him. She couldn't help but smile at the photo. She hated to admit it, but she really loved it. Whoever said that nothing beats a first kiss _wasn't _joking around.

She then came to the first blank page and pressed her front hoof on it, thinking about the one memory that she has in mind for it. Feeling the page glow with magic, Arceus opened her eyes again to find a picture finish forming on the page. It shows her kissing Razenoid back at the old castle. She then got out a quill and wrote down the title.

_Falling for You for the First Time._

"And who knows, Razenoid," she then said to herself as she looked out the window. "Maybe we'll be together for real after my Circle of Guardians have found lovers of their own…even if they must test the lovers of their partners in Courtship Battles."


End file.
